My Wolf
by Natalia Pierce
Summary: Edward has become Jacob? Set in New moon after Edward's return. Has it come time for reality to peek it's head?
1. Chapter 1

**/ Welcome to the starting point! I hope that you enjoy! Please make sure to review, and favorite the story. I apologize in advance for any bad grammar along with other mistakes. Other than that! Enjoy! From one Twi-heart to others. *heart***

It was the start of a new day and Bella was already exhausted. Edward was already going on his all too common speel about her safty. Somehow it erked her to know that was the first thing on his mind.  
"Don't fall asleep on the desk before I get here," he said in a low tone, peering down at her with disapproval. "Laying your head down on all that piled up bacteria and dried drool.."  
His over protective nature was once endearing but now it did nothing but annoy her. And despite her efforts to soothe his worry- he pressed it on her. She rolled her eyes, nuzzling deeper into the sleeve of her jacket. It couldn't shut him up. But at least it could assist her in tuning him out. Mission completed- as the teacher began- she was out like a light.

Bella was awakened by the sound of shuffling students, and a distant bell, accompanied by Edward's velvet voice.  
"Wake up Bella, Darling..."  
She groaned in response. Prying herself up from her arms and shifting her gaze around the evacuated classroom. It took a long moment for the embarrassment of her situation to seem in, and she lerched to her feet. Stumbling a bit, causing herself to almost colide with the floor. But as expected she was caught instead by Edward's arm. When she looked to him he wore a look of annoyance, mixed with worry. Only just a bit, though.

"Second hour,"she breathed.  
He nodded in achknowledgement. "It is."  
Bella nodded. Moving away from him and toward the door. A low chuckle sounded like an alarm behind her. She reacted as if it were, too. Cocking her head back to see him proudly presenting her bag to her.  
'Almost forgot..' she thought to herself, reaching a hand back but to her surprise- he held it away from her.  
"What's going on with you?" He asked, frowning.  
What was wrong with her? No, better yet, What was his issue lately? She didn't want to alert him that he was being sufficatingly attentive since she'd went and saved him from the vulturi. That she would have appreciated this kind of longing- BEFORE- he had up and left her.  
"Edward.." she said, testing the feel of the words on her lips. Letting out a weary breath in the form of a sigh. "I'm just tired." Her sentence was finished like an unwanted essay. Despite the shortness of it, she felt as though she'd just spoke a lifetime of words. Maybe it was the depression that still lingered in her or the bitter taste of reality.. her reality.. but it drained her to be around him.  
Edward had his eyes focused on her intensely, as if trying to push past the fact he couldn't read her mind to force himself into her thoughts. It was obvious he thought she was lying, which wasn't exactly wrong on his part.  
"Can I have my bag, please?" She asked bitterly.  
Edward furrowed his eyebrows before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. The feeling was discomforting for some reason.. she lightly moved her lips in sync with his. It didn't feel the same as their first kiss.. It felt.. wrong. Soon she had caught the strap of her backpack in her hand and tugged it from his distracted grasp. Jerking away from the kiss and forging a smile. She'd gotten so good at faking those sorts of things in the time he'd been gone..  
"See you at lunch." her playful tone was enough to lift his spirits. Edward smiled back to her contently.  
"Can't wait. Miss you already."  
"See you then." she turned, making her way quickly out of the class. His eyes were burning holes in her back.. she couldn't have gotten out of that line of fire quick enough.  
What was wrong with her today...


	2. Sweet Escape

**/ Chapter two- Thanks for all the support! Enjoy this one as well!**

The long hallway seemed to be shrinking with each step she took. Not in length- but in width. She felt as if it was enclosing around her.. Without hesistation- guided by nerves and seeking comfort of fresh open air- she took off toward the front of the school building and out into the parking lot. A discheived blob of dark brown hair made it difficult to look about- to catch her surroundings. She didn't have time- if she waited too long than Alice would be out here along with her possessive back again boyfriend, Edward. Bella reached a hand up, raking her fingers painfully through her hair. This didn't ease the snakes that her hair made itself to be, but it did clear view for her eyes. Her car was just down the stairs.. she inhaled the cold, damp air into her lungs. It's icy bite was enough to send her rocketing toward her vehicle. She'd regret this later- right? A small side of her mind said no...

Just as her hand reached the rough handle to her escape, she felt someone glaring daggers at her. It wasn't just anyone- she turned to see Alice glaring viciously from the window. Possibly from her being incapable of escaping class.. she must have tried than. Bella flashed a weary smile at her, mouthing, "I'm sorry, Alice." before wrenching the door open and flinging herself inside. Barely taking a moment to shut the door behind her before start it up. The cold was so harsh on her poor truck... it rumbled in fatigue.

"Just- work, please?" The anxious girl pleaded with the soulless contraption. Quivering hands grasping the key enough to break it as she forced it to tease the ignition. Offering to dance, and it's partner wasn't taking. Oh, didn't that sound familiar. In defeat, Bella dropped her head against the steering wheel. Her hand still working on starting up her loyal companion. When all hope was lost, and she'd just about let her arm drop, the engine yawned awake. Giving eager purrs of contentment as the attention she gave softened. Leaning up, it took her off gaurd that two cool lines ran down her heated face. What was wrong- why did she feel so much relief? Or was it frustration that it hadn't been working..? No, the ease was enough to tug a smile onto her face. That accompanied by a few tears.. joyful one's she assumed. It wasn't a lot to some people, but her truck working felt like god bless right about now.

As her eyes wandered in her review mirror to check before she pulled out, she saw what traumatized her most. Edward. Sitting with narrowed eyes. Leaned against his car that was parked across the lot. She looked down at the steering wheel before pulling back and making a break out of the parking lot. She had to go to her safe place- a place that she felt at home... With_ Jacob_. **_Jake_**... **_Jake_**...

**/ Cliff hanger? ;D **  
**I'm not so good at those, but hey- I tried! Next chapter will be uploaded tonight! I'll keep posting as much as I can tonight! Enjoy~ Make sure to leave a review and favorite!**


End file.
